The melody of my heart
by bissyrayna
Summary: This is the sequel to music box. My vision was beginning to blur.I reached for the glove compartment.Opening it, I reached in and grabbed the music box I found 10 years ago. I opened it, listening to the soft melody it sang. Holding it tightly to my chest I let myself fade into darkness.
1. Chapter 1

'_BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP.'_ The noise echoed throughout the room. I tried to open my eyes, but found that I couldn't. "ALFRED!" Screamed a familiar voice. 'Father?' "OH, MY BABY WHY….. WHY DID….. THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN..." My father yelled through sobs. What is he talking about? "Chut c'est bien mon petit lapin," Another voice whispered. 'Dad?' "Why...why is my poor baby hurt so badly while that…THAT STUPID DRUNKARD IS ONLY HAVE A BROKEN ARM!" My father yelled. "ALFRED DIDN'T EVEN CAUSE THE ACCIDENT SO WHY….. why…" I could hear him break into a bunch of sobs, while my Dad tried to calm him down. "Why Francis… why…" 'What was he talking about? What acci- Wait, now I remember...I was driving home and then out of nowhere this car comes then...then,' I thought.

_Flashback *wooosh*_

_I stopped at the bright red light in front of me telling me to stop. It was finally Friday. 'I won't have to see those kids for an entire week,' I thought as I stared at the bright red light waiting for it to turn green. Spring break was finally here. I sighed. 'Being around those kids so makes me feel like an old man.' I thought. "Why did I become teacher again?" I asked myself as the light turns green. _

_Then it happened. I was almost to the other side when a sudden bright light appeared on my side. I turned my head quick enough to see a bright red car heading right towards me._

_Then everything went black. Pain shot through my body as I felt a warm liquid drip down the side of my head. I opened my eyes. When did I even close them? Everything just happened so fast._

"_HEY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" A voice said to me. I turned to see a man staring down at me. 'My car must be on it's side if he's up there...' I thought. It seemed my seatbelt had broke or something because I was in the passenger seat side laying on what used to be a window._

'_So tired...' I thought. My vision was beginning to blur. The strength in my body was slowly fading. Slowly, I reached for the glove compartment. Opening it, I reached in and grabbed the music box I found 10 years ago. I opened it, listening to the soft melody it sang. Holding it tightly to my chest I let myself fade into darkness._

_End of flashback *woosh*_

'So I didn't die.' I thought. I tried to open my eyes again. This time I was able to open them, but only a bit. "FRANCIS, FRANCIS LOOK HE'S WAKING UP." I heard my father yell. "Father," I said in a quiet voice. My vision was still blurry, so I couldn't see anything. "OH ALFRED MY BABY," he said as he hugged me gently. I felt so weak."Wh-where is i-it…?" I said in a shaky voice. Father and Papa looked at me with confusion on there face. "Where is what, Alfred?" Papa replied. "The music box…Where is it?" I said. '_BEEP…BEEP…...BEEP.' _"Here it is, Alfred." My Papa said as he gave it to me. '_BEEP….BEEP…..BEEP.' _I took it from his hand and opened it. '_BEEP…..BEEP….BEEP.'_ "Alfred…?" My father said, confused.

'_BEEP…..BEEP…...BEEP.'_

"Thank you."

'_BEEP…..'_

"ALFRED!"

* * *

so umm yeah see you in ch 2 ummm yeah of and also the next ch for the forgotten shall be posted around the end of next month so yeah bissy our *le poof*.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My body felt weightless, it felt as if I was floating in mid-air.I opened to see water surrounding me on all the surface I could see the bright light of the one last look I closed my eyes, letting myself sink deeper and deeper into the water got colder and colder as I sank, the faint light I could see through my eyelids was slowly dissapering from sight.

"_A-America."_

'Who is that?'

"_A-America w-wake up."_

'That voice, it sounds so familiar.'

"_C-come on A-America w-wake u-up."_

I opened my eyes to find myself on a couch, A man with shoulder length blonde hair stared down at me. His eyes were a beautiful violet with hints of blue in them.

"C-come o-on America, England and Fr-France just c-called, th-they're already at th-the r-restaurant waiting f-for us."

"M-Mattie."

"A-America a-are y-."

Before he could finish his sentence I reached over to him and pulled him into a hug.

'He still here' I thought 'It all was just a dream'

That's what I wanted to believe, but in the back of my head I knew it wasn't, that it was memories, memories that I've been trying to forget.

"A-America?"

I looked up at the other, he was staring at me with a confused look.

"A-are y-you a-alright?"

I smile at him.

"Yeah I'm fine," I say "Just felt like hugging you."

Matthew smiles at me then hugs back.

After a few moments we let go of each other and started heading for the door.

'Just forget about it' I thought 'Its all in the past Mattie would never do something like that, he knows I love him, right?'

Thoughts and worries filled my head at the thought of losing my brother once more.

'Maybe I should ask just to make sure.'

"M-Mattie."

Matthew turned around and looked at me.

"Y-yes."

I bit my lip. "You know I love you, right?"

Matthew looked at me confused. "O-Of course I-I d-do," Matthew said "A-America a-are y-you s-sure y-your okay?"

"You promise to tell me if you're sad or anything," I say, ignoring his question.

"O-Of course."

"Good," I say "Now lets get going before Iggy get all mad for us being late."

I then run over to the door, grabbing his hand on the way and dragging him over to the car.

"Sl-slow d-down," Matthew say, a smile on his face.

Such a beautiful smile.

'I promise you Mattie this time I promise to love and cherish you, I promise to make sure that beautiful smile is always there on your face.'

_**I promise**_

* * *

**Hey peoples hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry if the ending was bad I knew what I wanted to write yet I couldn't put into words *le sigh*. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed and stuff so yeah. Bissy out *le poof*.**


End file.
